


Skeleton in the Closet

by Knautia (DoWhatUWant)



Series: Dee & Dum [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10015964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoWhatUWant/pseuds/Knautia





	1. Chapter 1

\--  
“是因为那个女孩吗？”  
Theseus说。火车隆隆，穿越隧道，车轴吱嘎吱嘎，浓郁的夜色里，玻璃上Newt侧脸的倒影动了，沉默地枕在座位上，闭上眼睛。  
他们面对面坐着，行李堆在架子上，摇摇晃晃，垂下一面颜色鲜艳的旗帜。有人拉开车厢门，进来检票。Theseus说：“外面是什么味道？”  
“应该是有一处森林着火了，先生。不过已经没事了。”  
他们往窗外看去，遥远的闪烁的火星扑灭在高山上，烟雾徐徐向夜空飘摇，轨道拐了一个弯，把悬崖峭壁抛在身后。车厢的门合上了，灯罩内烛火敞亮。  
他们随便吃了点豆子和肉，冷冰冰的食物。Theseus伸手一碰冷冰冰的水壶，里面的清水就热气腾腾的了。他打开盖子，把水递给Newt。  
他又要了一盏灯，坐在那里浏览Newt在校的记录，看完了，就随意抽出一本薄薄的生物课程指南，摊开阅读。他翻过一页，读一会儿，然后翻过一页，他抬起脑袋，Newt正看着他。  
Theseus说：“上面的笔记都是你做的？”  
Newt点点头。  
“很详尽，”他的手指在书页沙沙摩挲，“我猜这两年你又学到了不少东西。”  
他低下头去继续阅读。叮叮当当的铃声在火车外响了一阵，转动的车轮暂时停歇下来，人群鱼贯而入。  
“母亲还不知道你被开除的事，她写信给我，让我去霍格沃兹时看看你。”  
他的弟弟盖着大衣蜷缩在座位上，垂下眼睛地听着，过了也许很久，汽笛轰鸣，火车开始继续行驶，他们的影子曳曳抖动，安静地杵在那里。  
“对不起。”很低很低的一声。  
Theseus放下了书。他熄灭一盏灯，压暗剩下的那盏里明亮的火苗。Newt不再说话，仿佛睡着了。

凌晨时分Theseus醒来，身上盖着Newt还回来的那件大衣，他的对面空无一人。他一下子坐起来，穿了鞋来到外面。他经过长长的通道，一节节车厢，来到火车车身的末尾，有人那儿，手里捧着朦朦胧胧的一团光。  
“Newt？”  
他转过来了，Theseus又走近几步，在他手里是一个发光的瓶子，里面的生物毛茸茸地乖巧地待着。  
“这儿靠近溪流，不远处可以找到槭树林，是适宜她生存的地方。”  
Newt倾斜瓶身，那只生物慢悠悠而无害地爬了出来，在人类掌心逗留了一秒，然后很快地，闪烁着消失在黎明的微光里。  
他们回到车厢，在一片昏暗中躺了下来。  
“在想什么？”  
Newt翻身动了动，没答复。  
然后，他轻轻叫了一声Theseus的名字。他们之间仍是久违的，生疏的，克制地，淡漠地相处。Theseus躺在那里，一语不发。  
“睡吧。”最后他对Newt说。

\--  
从小时候起，Newt Scamander就是个闯祸精。倒不是说他不知悔改，故意添乱，只是麻烦伴他身侧，如影随形，只要是有男孩，魔法和动物的地方，难免一场鸡飞狗跳。哪怕十七岁了，当他捏着一只蒲绒绒，局促地挡在Theseus面前，仍是犯错的怯怯模样。  
“让开。”  
“拜托你，不要。那里没有什么。”  
Theseus低语一声，洞开Newt身后的橱门，里面一阵窸窸窣窣，可是黑魆魆什么也看不清，他往前向衣橱一步，而Newt不得不退开，忧心忡忡地等待着裁决。  
一只鸽子。  
又一个雪白的脑袋从它身后探了出来，然后是再一个。小小的，羽毛发光的翅膀扑棱，它们抬头望向Theseus，毫无受惊之色。  
三只……不，四只柔声咕咕叫着的鸽子，窝着肚皮，或是立着爪子，在他们的围巾和手套上踩来踩去。  
“这就是你把衣服都拿出来的原因？”  
Newt低着头，脚跟不安地磨蹭地板。在他们头顶，一条纱巾因为咒语可笑地飘浮，魔杖挥动，纱巾倏地掉落了，落在Newt脚边。  
“那是妈妈的……”  
Theseus环视乱七八糟的四周，从嗫嚅着的弟弟脚边拾起纱巾，叹了口气。  
“上次逃出来的那些在餐桌上乱爬的蝎子关好了，这次又是臭烘烘的鸽子鸟。你觉得家里是动物园吗？”  
Newt沮丧而羞愧地接受训斥，Theseus刚想再说什么，楼梯口已经传来脚步声，他迅速清晰地念道：“恢复如初。”然后一把拽过Newt，与重新叠得整整齐齐的衣物，咕咕叫着的鸽子一起躲在合拢关闭的衣橱里。  
“那两个孩子去哪儿了？”  
脚步声近了，绕了一圈，一无所获。  
Newt挨着Theseus，紧张地透过门缝注视。他几乎整个人缩在Theseus怀里，未完全长开的身体瘦弱而轻巧，他突然惊动了，因为被紧紧搂住而仰起头，脊背上扣着Theseus滚烫的掌心。  
他的脸贴在Theseus耳畔发热，热极了，心脏怦怦乱跳，愈演愈烈，好像一阵的不舒服。Theseus意识到了，于是转过头，借着门缝的一道光端详。  
“怎么了？”他悄声问。  
还没等Newt回答，一只鸽子咕咕叫了起来，扑打着翅膀在狭窄的空间起飞，其余的鸽子受到鼓舞，纷纷效仿，巨大的动静使脚步声迟疑地靠近，然后，橱门从外面被打开了，四只鸽子全部自由地飞了出来，羽毛纷纷扬扬，四处飘舞。  
“先生们。”  
他们的父亲无奈而温和地说。

他带领Newt翻过学校花园的外墙，踏着柔软温驯的草地，穿过湿润的，芳香无比的百花枝桠，隐隐绰绰地，教学楼一角浮动着美丽橘黄的光，光晕散去了，一亮，一灭，闪了三下。  
他们小跑着，一前一后经过隐秘的小巷，来到一棵大树底下。  
“等着。”  
Theseus说，随后往楼栋那里去。夜里没有星星，雪刚刚停下，一滴滴从枝叶融化，亮晶晶地流淌。  
很快，大树底下聚集了四个人。Theseus从他们手中接过簌簌卷起的试卷。他们默契地，利落地离开，在墙下专心行走，临近花园尽头的学生宿舍，才开始有一搭没一搭地讲话。  
“我真不敢相信。如你所说，他果真出去了，复制考题易如反掌。”一个人说。  
“还有谁没拿到卷子？”Theseus说。  
他们都表示拿到了。另一个人看看Newt，又看看Theseus。Theseus说：“我弟弟。”  
“他就是你弟弟？”  
“对。怎么了？”  
低低的，调侃的笑声。  
Newt摘下斗篷帽子，不知所措地看着他们。  
“Newton Scamander？”另一个人又说，“我记得你，我改过你的作业。”  
“教授又偷懒，让你批改低年级生的作业？”  
“你弟弟写了一篇作文，是关于你的。”  
“哦？”Theseus回应。  
“他在作文里说……‘我的哥哥是一位英雄’。”  
他们走到宿舍门口，礼貌而秘密地道别，在一场共同的冒险之后。Newt被Theseus拉回来，满面通红，无法抬起头，也无法逃走，一路被拉着，返回寝室。  
“真的吗？”Theseus关上门后问。  
他在Newt身旁坐下，对他微笑。又一会儿，“我可没想出来自己哪里有称得上‘英雄’的地方。”  
“你，呃，”Newt说，“你救了那些困在石缝里的小家伙。”  
Theseus愣了愣，“就因为这个？”  
Newt确定地“嗯”了一声。“还有之前那些，”他又说，“我们遇到的动物。”  
“我难道要不救，看着你哭吗？”  
“我没……”  
“好好别急，你没有哭……转过来看着我。”  
他揉了揉Newt的头发，想了想，在头发上亲一下。  
“有喜欢的女孩子了吗？”  
Newt结巴了一下，“为什么这样问？”  
“否则干嘛偷偷写情书？写给谁的？”  
他在Theseus面前坐立不安，耳朵红透了，好一会儿才回答：“没有。”  
“没有喜欢的人？”  
可是他不再说了，所以Theseus也没有再问，只是拿出纸笔。“好了，你和我说不太懂，要我帮忙的是哪门课来着？”

\--  
呼吸变得很轻很轻，仿佛在黑暗中流荡，飘浮。信号灯在轨道旁冷冷地亮着，拖出长长的，明晃晃的影子。他们仍旧在疾驰的火车上，这一次，火车不是从霍格沃兹开往家，他们在异国的开往医院的火车上，门外医生的脚步声远去了，Theseus擦亮一根火柴，又掐灭了，把烟草放回去。  
Newt的手垂了下来，指尖搭着另一只手的脉搏，安静地数着，他的脸色苍白，嘴唇发紫，浑身在颤抖，冒冷汗。  
“弄伤你的龙是叫什么？我又忘记了。”  
“……乌克兰铁肚皮。”  
Theseus停顿片刻，望向窗外，盯着连绵起伏，往后退去的森林，乌云在翻滚，不远的地方，战火没有停息，在天空下罪孽地燃烧着。  
他们坐在那里，还是面对面。Newt倚靠座位，痛苦而忍耐地喘息，敞开的衬衣下，身体裹着厚厚的绷带，血从深深的伤口渗出，止住了，也许一会儿又开始流。止痛的任何东西，酒，药物，咒语，都不能够再起作用。  
“疼痛可以使他保持清醒。”在此之前，Theseus说道，“对吗，医生？”  
“可是——”  
“有什么问题吗？”  
“不。没有，长官。”  
他怜悯地，几乎是愧疚地看了Newt一眼，向Theseus致意，起身离开。  
“他们告诉我，”Newt虚弱地笑了一声，“你是位战争英雄。”  
Theseus Scamander先生是位战争英雄，是一名勇敢，强大的傲罗。他的弟弟在神奇动物司工作，上战场则意味着驯服危险生物，驯服一条火龙，并且结果是被狠狠抓伤，出师不利。  
Theseus仍旧盯着窗外，过了一会儿，终于把目光扯回来，盯着脑袋低垂，因为每一下火车颠簸引发剧痛，难捱颤动的Newt。  
“你是怎么……”  
“怎么找到你的？”Theseus说，“要找你其实很容易，只是没必要费那个功夫。”  
他们不再说话了。Newt闭上眼睛，蹙眉而沉默地忍受伤痛带来的恶果，Theseus终于站起来，拉开车厢门，走了出去。

Theseus再次进来的时候，Newt歪斜在座位上，蜷缩着，一动不动。他上前，俯身谨慎地扳过Newt的肩膀，仔细察看。  
Newt面颊泛红，牙齿打战，在发烧。他睁开眼睛，迷迷糊糊地看向Theseus，努力地看着他。  
“我感觉还好……”  
“是吗？”Theseus说，掌心从Newt的额头移开。  
他蹲了下来，审视，冷静地检查恶化的伤势，他脱下外套，帮助Newt直起身，用外套裹住他，然后扶住他低垂的脑袋让他往后靠去。Newt支撑不住身体，无力地，一味地往下滑，最终，Theseus扶着他的双手松开了。  
“我很抱歉。”仍是很低很低的一声。从Newt那儿传来。  
“为了什么？”  
“许多事情……只是，抱歉。”  
他的手动了，往前触碰到Theseus垂下的手。Theseus先是没动，然后慢慢地，他伸开手指，把Newt握在手中，紧紧地握住了。  
那样子地，他把瑟瑟发抖的Newt抱在怀里，让他枕在自己肩上，抚摩颈项之上松软凌乱的头发，熟稔地安抚。他的弟弟心脏值得庆幸地跳动着，仍旧为伤痛短促地呼吸着，可是好像瞬间安心了——所有的事情，所有的战争——许久杳无音讯，许久不曾归家，在外流浪，在Theseus怀中的旅人。  
他将脸庞埋入这具身体滚烫的肌肤。  
“哥哥……”  
许久许久，听见轻轻的那声喊。

 

\--  
男孩亲吻Theseus的面颊，绵软的，轻颤的一贴，在这场舞会上。流转的，使人迷惑的光线里，面具遮盖他的眉眼，因为亲吻瞬间得到一瞥的嘴唇淡红，抿紧而后启开，重新掩在覆上的面具下。  
他们喝了点香槟，气泡五颜六色地在肚皮里打转，渍着蜜的柠檬一样酸甜。Theseus也许喝了不止香槟，晃着双腿拉住对方转了一圈，他们不管规矩了，事实是，没有人再管规矩，这是属于一群毕业生的狂欢。欢声笑语中，他们随便跳着舞，踏着清脆的步子跑来跑去，在场地两只小鸟似地转悠。  
“告诉我，”Theseus说，“你是怎么溜进来的？”  
对方讷讷，不说话，可是牵着他，手心暖热地出汗。彩带粉亮，气球悬浮，他们经过喧闹追逐的人群，画像里的人对他们颔首微笑，Theseus摆了摆手，从画像取出一支玫瑰，正在盛放的花骨朵，玫瑰色泽，新鲜艳丽。他把花递了过去。  
“给你。”  
男孩迟疑一下，伸出手后又被阻止。  
“等等。”  
Theseus去净花茎上的刺。  
“现在可以了。”  
他接过Theseus的玫瑰花，小心翼翼地拿着，回到外面的时候，又换了手，把花揣进怀里。仔细揣好了。  
“你的小女朋友呢？”  
他抬起脑袋看着Theseus，Theseus也看着他。  
“就那个……你之前和我说的，和你一起做实验的小姑娘，Lestrange，对吧？其实你们可以一起来的，只要别告诉大人你们在派对上喝了酒。”  
他捉住男孩的胳膊，轻柔地揭开泛着光的面具。“Newt。”他在说。  
“……我只是，”Newt说，“我来看看你。”  
“这就有点复杂。你看，他们都把花送给中意的舞伴，所以今晚你得和我回去了。”  
Newt嘟囔一声，Theseus哈哈大笑。

他牵着Newt的手，一如既往。他们肩膀蹭着肩膀走路，谈论最近的生活，毕业季，魔法部的酒窖，然后谈论会跳舞的植物，琥珀宝石，书本里的隐形兽。而之后Theseus又兴之所至，把派对上仅剩的一瓶波本唤出窗外，占为己有。  
“不好意思！”  
他对跑到阳台上往下张望的学生喊，转身得意地看着Newt。  
他几乎把一瓶酒喝完了。Newt夺走酒瓶，支撑着他穿过美丽深邃的花园，穿过那条小巷。他们甚至没有用幻影移形，一路跌跌撞撞地上去，最后进入寝室。  
Theseus张开双臂，面朝Newt，让他给自己脱下外套，抽掉领带，皮带，解开衬衫扣子，脱掉衬衫留下背心，脱掉外裤留下短裤，然后Newt蹲下，继续给他解鞋带，脱下鞋子，袜子。起来的时候，Theseus用双臂环住了他。  
“很臭。”  
Theseus挑挑眉，施下“洁净一新”散去身上的酒气。“现在是不是好多了？”  
Newt让他躺到床上，盖上被子，认认真真地掖被角。Theseus捣乱地把手臂拐到被窝外面，搂着弟弟看了几秒，看了片刻。他拍拍Newt的面颊。  
“小伙子，不错。长大了。”  
Newt垂下眼睛，短促地一笑。  
“不，看着我，”Theseus说，“把头抬起来看着我。”  
他颤动了一下睫毛，抬头注视Theseus。呼气时他们温热地喷上对方的面颊，嘴唇微微张开而泛红，身体为狂欢而火热。他们对视，漫长地，胶着地，在陡然寂静的空气里。  
Newt首先断开了视线。  
“晚安。”他撑在床边往后退去，“我回去了——”  
Theseus把他拽了回来，牙齿隔着嘴唇撞上他的嘴唇。然后这个吻变得如此狂野而温柔，Newt几乎没有挣扎，为Theseus湿润耐心的舔舐张开双唇，接受一切随之到来的掠夺和搜刮，他瑟缩，而Theseus抚慰地一含，吮吸，把舌尖抵在敏感的上颚重重刮过。  
Newt极低声地呜咽，被Theseus一下抱起来压在身下揪住头发，扬起下巴露出脆弱无瑕的颈项。他低头，在Newt身上烙下一个又一个吻。  
长袍被撩开了，衣物下的身体兴奋青涩地发抖，Theseus挤入那双并拢的腿间，只是狠狠地，不顾一切地隔着薄薄一层面料与之摩擦，Newt紧紧闭上眼睛，喘息着，安静地承受一下下撞击。小床吱嘎吱嘎地响动，楼下还有晚归交谈的人声远远传来，他扣紧Newt的双手，顺着拢在腰侧的双腿的力道深深沉沦。  
“Artemis。”  
喃喃着，狂热，岌岌可危。  
“……Artemis。”  
他呻吟起来，捧住Theseus渴切地与他接吻。他们纠缠着，在吻，在律动，在做爱，可是蓦地，Theseus慢了下来，欲火焚身如痴如狂可是硬生生停下，停止了一切。   
冷却的，沉默的喘息。   
Newt仍旧闭着眼睛，没有看向他。  
“我喝醉了。”Theseus说，“是我喝醉了。”

 

\--  
他想要某种东西。  
某种他永远也得不到的东西。

 

\--  
衣橱的门合上了，好像熄灭一盏灯。一片黑暗，也许又过去许久，门打开了，莹莹的日光漏进黑暗。  
“什么地方不睡，睡在这儿。”  
Newt抱着他的箱子，蜷缩在橱里。好一会儿，“怎么想到回来了？”  
Theseus说：“我抽空回来的，明天就走了。纽约好玩吗？”  
“挺好的，除去一些意外和遗憾。”  
“原来你把Grindelwald称作意外，那的确是挺好的。我得知到，你在箱子里还有一个默默然，你的脑子到底在想什么？”  
“它是无害的，Mr.Scamander。”Newt说，“我向您保证。”  
他们停顿下来。Theseus说：“你会在家里待多久？”  
“一个礼拜，两个礼拜？我不知道。消息灵通的话，我很快就能再次出发，希望这次不要坐船太久。”  
他就在那里，近在咫尺，在敞开的门边，注视Newt，只是看着，没有再动，哪怕用手指头碰一碰他。Newt转过头来，大衣皱巴巴垂下一角，褪下的靴子摆在衣橱外，满是污泥。  
“走回来的时候，外头在下雨。”  
“你可以不用走的。”  
“我喜欢走。”Newt说，“慢一点，稳一点。”  
像一个习惯，难以改变，重复着温柔迷梦的清醒，他的手伸来了，在Theseus面前又开始踟蹰，往后缩去。Theseus捉住了那只手。那只暖热，粗糙，爱抚的手。他放任着，引导Newt触碰自己的脸庞，用嘴唇亲吻那只手的指尖，虎口和掌心，亲吻那些伤疤，所有存在而又不存在的，缓缓的，深深的吻。他紧紧握着那只手，把它贴在唇边。  
他看着Newt，Newt也看着他。  
他放开了Newt。  
“也许我会去巴黎，下一次。”  
“听起来不错。”Theseus站起来。“提前祝你旅途顺利。”

那是一个初晴的午后，Theseus最终把Newt安顿在卧室，待他疲倦地熟睡，就坐在一旁的椅子上读报。  
时间一到，Theseus合上报纸，进入Newt的箱子，熟练地喂养那些品种各异，或陌生或熟悉的生物。他从炎炎夏日走到飒爽秋天，再到百花齐放，郁郁葱葱的春季树林，他走过冰天雪地，在那团黑雾周围绕了一圈，观察，思忖，拎着盛放食物的铁吊桶，再次走出去。  
他翻找Newt的笔记，核对每种动物应吃的食物，每一样禁忌，每一样贴士。他还剩一处地方的动物未照顾，于是继续翻找。  
阁楼的梯子滑来滑去，停在某一处，Theseus爬了上去，一一点过书架上的文献与书脊，他的目光在某处停顿，注意到那本上了年岁的生物课程指南。  
他抽出那本指南，翻开了。  
上面仍旧记满了笔记，柔软模糊的字迹洇在页面的字里行间，淡淡的墨。他翻过一页，又一页。  
下一页里夹着一朵干瘪的玫瑰。  
Theseus触碰这朵玫瑰。花瓣保存得十分完好，颜色依然鲜艳红润，茎杆光滑如初，仿佛天生无刺。薄薄的，一页页夹在书里的信纸飘落，都是他写给Newt的信。  
他没有使用咒语，而是爬下楼梯，把信一张张捡起来，再一张张轻轻地，静静地夹回书页。他翻过一页，又一页，最后，把那朵干瘪的，鲜艳的，轻如薄雾的玫瑰放回去。  
一切恢复如初。


	2. 情信

一个柜中骷髅的小番外。

 

 

屋子合上门，欢迎主人归家。Theseus看过来的时候，Newt又把头转了回去。曳曳浮动，薄纱一样流淌着的影子动了，他坐到Newt身边，身上冰雪气息，轻轻松松就把Newt拢了进去。

“书拿倒了。”

Newt如梦初醒，胡乱合起书盖在大腿上。Theseus从他手里抽出书，封面的小蜂鸟嗡鸣着轻振翅膀，鸢尾花风中低垂，含羞草一样在触碰下退缩。Theseus翻开橘黄芬芳的书页，小动物毛绒绒暖乎乎地簇拥，挤在朦朦胧胧的画框里，睁着圆溜溜黑漆漆的眼睛怯怯地望他。

“又在看这些闲书。”

“就，看看啊。”

“只是看看？是不是又从哪里救了一只小鸟儿？”

Newt诚实地摇摇头。

Theseus随便一翻，翻出一张夹在书里的照片：不知何时何地拍下，侧面对镜头的自己。他像是没看到那张照片，接着翻了过去。

“每次也不会看点别的。”

在学生之间传阅的小册子，往往周转一圈，上头印着好看模特的页数都已被撕下占为己有，剩下一张椅子披着女人脱下的红裙等在空空荡荡的封面上。Newt有次从Theseus秘密的抽屉旁匆匆逃开，也像一只初见情儿的小红雀。

“你会看吗……那些小册子？”

“会啊。”

Theseus回答，语气很平常。“我可以给你带一本。”

“不要。”

“说话怎么跟没吃饭似的。”

“我说我不要！”

“哦，”Theseus说，“不要就不要了吧。”

他不再翻阅那本鸟类图鉴了，把书塞回Newt手中，Newt低着头，面颊泛起火光照耀的红晕。炉火在他们的影子呵气，烤暖了衣服上的寒气，Theseus站起来，活动几下解冻的手脚。

“很晚了，记得早点睡。”他告诉Newt。

“我不是小孩子了。”

“这话得等你再长大点说。”

泡在杯子里的浆果散发着新嫩醉人的香气，水还是满的，Theseus喝了一口。

“很好喝。”

他说。Newt满怀期待地看着他喝完了。

他摸摸Newt的脑袋，轻轻一搂，俯身在头顶亲了一记。

他走开了。

Newt呆想了一阵，把书抱在怀里蜷缩起来。

胸中乱跳，他起身，取下书架上的另一本笔记簿，吸着鼻子解开绳结，翻开簿子。他把Theseus的照片藏进去，开始小心翼翼地整理薄薄脆弱，写满情话的信纸。

他的指尖在一页停顿，讶异而不知所措地摩挲。

然后他把烧红的脸庞埋在了臂弯，害臊地几乎呜咽。

那句“我的爱”底下，又被写下一行不同的，优美流畅的字迹。

**“我的小玫瑰。”**


End file.
